


Hidden side of Banshee

by knoxie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Beacon Hills, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxie/pseuds/knoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is acting... Not like Lydia. What is happening to this young Banshee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Deputy's loft. Friday 23:48_

Deputy was already at home. It was really long day for him and all he wanted was long hot shower and his bed. Some teenagers broke into old warehouse and sprayed on the walls. He had to chase them around for about half an hour.

,,Fucking kids." sayed Jordan to himself as he got undressed. He stepped into the shower and let the hot stream on his shoulders.He could feel already, that his body relaxed. Suddenly he heard some noise in his bedroom.

He stopped the water and got off the shower. He put on boxers and looked for something, that he could use as a weapon. Unfortunatelly he didn't find anything, so he had to relay only on his strenght. Parrish put his hand on a door knob and took the long deep breath.He counted to three and quikly ran into the bedroom.

There was a dark silluette of a person in the middle of the room, he jumped on the person and took him down. After a long and really loud scream, he stood up and turned on the light. There was Lydia Martin lying on the floor, confusely looking around.

,,Lydia? What are you doing here?Oh my god, I could have hurt you!" Jordan helped her stand up.

,,I-I don't know. I was at home and... What time is it?" she asked after she noticed the dark outside.

,,Something about midnight. Why? What is the last thing you remember?" he asked and watched her, as she sat down on his unmade bed.

,,Midnight... The last time I remember, it was before four." she covered her face with her hands. Jordan noticed bruises all over her hands and arms. He couldn't believe, that someone, or something could hurt someone so beautiful as Lydia. Even if it was herself.

,,Do you want some tea or anything? Then I can ride you home." She shook her head and sighed.

,,What?What is it Lydia? Is there something you want to tell me?" She looked at him, he could say that she was scared. No, she was terryfied.

,,I just..." she bit her lower lip. _Oh god, don't do that_ said Jordan to himself, ,,I don't want to go home. My mom's in New York and my father... Well, he doesn't live with us anymore. I don't want to be alone, everytime I am, something like this happens." Parrish nodded and stood up.

"Yes, of course, than stay here. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," he started walking around the room and getting the blanket and pillow.

,,Just," interrupted him Lydia, "don't go anywhere. Stay here with me. Please."

,,Oh, okay." he replied and put the pillow and blanket back.

He didn't dare even to dream about things he would wanted to do with her. Someone like Lydia, after dating a almost millionaire and an alpha, wouldn't want a regular deputy like himself. He was thinking about it since the day he found her on a crime scene.

,,Here you have something to sleep in," he told, as he passed her a T-shirt and shorts. ,,Thanks," smiled Lydia and took the clothes, ,,can you turn around? I would like to change" Parrish quikly did as he was told and turned towards bathroom.

There was a big mirror in which he saw, well, everything. He watched her as she took of her blouse and a bra... As he saw her breast his fantasy started working. He was thinking about all of the things he would do with them. He would squeez them and bite them. He would lick her nipples...

_Oh god!_ came on his mind as he fellt his erection. _Not now, not now!Think about grandma or something!_

,,You can turn back," said Lydia as she was getting in his bed. He turned around and noticed the pile of her clother lying next to his bed. Deputy only wished, that he was the one to take them off.

He awkwardly got into bed next to Lydia, who was lying on her side, showing her back to deputy. Parrish turned off the light and watched her for a moment, when he noticed, that she was a little bit shivering. _All right, Jordan. Now or never, be a man for once. Just warm her a little bit up._

Parrish moved closer to her and put a arm around her waist. She petrified for a moment, but then her body relaxed and she even put his and in hers. Then out of nothing she turned around and kissed him.

She really kissed him. Slowly at first, but then hungarly, like it was the only thing in the whole big world, that she wanted. That she needed. Parrish was caught off guard, but it didn't take him even a second and he kissed her back.He bit her big lower lip as he always wanted to. She moaned and that was the impulse that his body needed.

Jordan bit her lip again and pushed her thights apart. Lydia didn't protest at all. He moved over her and pushed his crotch between her legs. He didn't care that she could feel his hard cock and as it seemed, she wasn't against it either, because she moved her hips towards him as well.

,,Lydia, I..."

,,Shh," she didn't let him finish his thought and interrupted him with another kiss. Her hands explored all of his body. She started with hair, continued through his back, and his chest and she ended up at getting off his boxers.

,,Lydia, wait a moment. Are you sure you want to do that?"

,,Mhm," was her only response.

Jordan's boxers were suddenly lying on the ground.

,,Oh god!" said Parrish, when Lydia started touching his member. She began to jerk him off. Slowly at begin and then faster and faster. Jordan helped her to sit down and quickly took her clothes off. Then he threw himself at her, he kissed her on a mouth and then moved to her neck.

At first he only kissed it, but then he started to gently covering her neck with small bites. He layed her down and moved lower. Parrish moved his lips over her collarbone right to her breasts. Finally he could do what he always wanted to. He gently rubbed them and watched Lydia's reaction. She had her eyes closed and she was heavily breathing.His hands disappeared and were replaced by his mouth. He was covering both her boobs by small kisses, then he focused on her nipples, sucking them and biting. He could say, that any other girl might say, that it hurts, but Lydia, as it seemed, was enjoying it.

_Time to move on_ , he thought as he moved lower and lower. He pushed her thights apart and moved his head between them.

He didn't even bother with kisses around her pussy, he only wanted to taste her, so he did. He liked her taste. Really. He sucked her clit and licked it with so much passion. Lydia went loud, really loud. From quiet small moans she went to almost screams. As he was still licking her, he helped himself out with fingers. Only one at first and then he added second... And third. She was so damn wet and ready for him.

,,F-fuck me, Jordan. I want you to be inside me!" almost shouted Lydia. He moved over her and pushed his cock inside her.

He started to move his hips forwards and backwards with deadly slow tempo. ,,Come on, deputy. Please..." cried out Lydia as she mashed his shoulders with her hands. He did as she wished and thrusted his hips quickly. Lydia thanked him with a long french kiss, that she interrupted with a few bites.

,,Lydia? Don't do that, or I'll come..." warned her Parrish. It seemed like it was the thing she wanted, because she didn't stop. Actually she bit him harder. He made few more moves, then he pulled his penis out and came on her belly.

On Lydia's face appeared confused expression. Like she just woke up.

,,Deputy? What-what's happ... Get off me!" yelled, as she pushed him away.

She started picking her stuff and putting her clothes on.

,,Lydia, no, Lydia wait. Lydia, I know, that you're confused, but you wanted it. Lydia!" he yelled as he cought her arm.

,,Deputy, stop! That hurts, stop!" she cried out as she tried to get off his grip, but he held her tight. ,,Lydia, you came here, you didn't know what you were doing before. Is this how you feel right now?Lydia, talk to me!"

,,I have no idea how I got here. I just wanna go home..." she said, as tears appeared in her eyes.

,,Hey, even if it doesn't feel like it right now, you wanted it, please, trust me."

She shook her head as she stepped outside deputy's loft.

_Lydia's home. Saturday 03:07_

Lydia went to her bedroom. She had already have  showered. She wanted to feel used, or something, but all that she could think about is deputy and that she didn't mind having sex with him at all. Even if she didn't remember it. It just felt  _right_. It felt right, that it happened with him.

But still she felt so confused. Why was this happening to her? Why with him? What happened before that?  


_I need to find out._


	2. That Banshee inside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening to Lydia? After Allison's death, who can help her and why did she have sex with Parrish?

**_Lydia's home. Saturday 09:17_ **

Lydia was in bathroom brushing her teeth. She had sleepless night, she had to think about what happened at Parrish's loft. She didn't remember anything before that, the first thing she remembered was him above her.  
The most confusing thing for her was that she wasn't mad. She didn't mind having sex with Parrish. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she was turned on. She liked that she could still smell him off her body. She liked those small bruises on her breasts from his bites. She liked the idea of feeling him inside her...  
 _What if this horniness is part of banshee thing?_ she thought, as she looked in the mirror. She had this feeling, that something changed. That it wasn't her looking back.  
,,Fuck," she sweared as she reached for her phone.

**_Derek's loft. Saturday 18:56_ **

,,You're early," said Derek when he opened the heavy metal door.  
,,You're home," answered Lydia as she stepped inside and headed to his couch.  
,,So, what do you want to talk about? You were quite serious on the phone." smiled Derek and sat in front of her on the coffee table.  
,,I need you to tell me everything that you know about banshees." answered Lydia with no sign of smile on her face.  
,,You're not wasting any time," Derek stood up and moved to big bookcase in the corner of his loft. He took an old book and went back to her. ,,I found this book in our valt about week ago. It's something like Argent's bestiary. There are two or three pages about banshees. I read it, but I think it's nonsense." he passed her a book.  
She took it, stood up and kissed him on a cheek. She didn't know why she did it, it was natural, but also surprising. For both of them. They looked at each other awkwardly and Lydia took a few steps backwards, heading the door.  
,,Ehm, well, thank you. I'll return it soon..." she told him, quikly turned and went outside.  
 _Stupid, stupid Lydia. What the fuck were you thinking?!_ she thought when she was getting to her car.

  
 **_Lydia's home. Saturday 22:21_ **

  
She read the pages about Banshees three times. She was right, the horniness was really part of Banshee thing. As it seemed, once in three or four years, the Banshee rutted. Like a dog.  
The Banshee inside her wanted to breed. She didn't want her kind to extinct and obviously, she picked the strongest men to have sex with.  
Apparently, the strongest was deputy Parrish.

_**Somewhere in the woods. Saturday/sunday night.** _

It was dark, somebody shook with Lydia. She blinked. When she could finally see in the dark, she saw Derek standing in front of her.  
,,Lydia, are you okay?" he had concerned expression. ,,I heard you scream. I've never heard something like that. What happened?!"  
,,I don't know, I was at home, reading that book of yours and suddenly I'm standing here." she noticed, that she was barefoot. Only in her big T-shirt that she sleeped in. Her feet were really cold.  
 _Oh fuck, not again._  
Derek noticed her shivering and her bare feet. ,,Come," he took her in his arms and took her to his car.

**_Lydia's home. Sunday 02:41_ **

Lydia entered the warm house and Derek was right after her.  
,,So, are you gonna be alright?" asked. He was still concerned and... curious. ,,Yeah, thanks" smiled Lydia.  
,,Have you read the book?"  
,,Yes." answered Lydia and lowered her eyes.  
,,You know what's happening right?" asked Derek with amused smile.  
Lydia looked up again. ,,You think this is funny? What the fuck, Derek? I can't control it. What if I really get pregnant or anything? I don't want to end up on MTV like those stupid hoes!" got Lydia pissed off.  
,,I'm sorry, I didn't think that it's this serious. I just always thought, that you were the most human one and now I can see, that you have well hidden animal side of you." he smiled again and made a big step in her way, shortening the distance between them.  
,,I could help you out, if you wanted to..." he suggested making another step. He suddenly stood right above her, looking down at her. He took her hair in his hand and bowed down to kiss her.  
He kissed nicely, romanticaly. Lydia didn't think, that man like Derek could be so tender and sweet. She kissed him back and ran with her hand into his dark hair.  
He raised her in his arms and took her to the bedroom.  
He put her on the bed and continoued kissing her. He put his hand on her knee and ran higher, through her thight up to her ...  
,,Derek, wait," she took his hand and moved it away.  
She wanted him, really wanted, she was wet like hell, but her conscience was against it. She had sex with Parrish yesterday, so she couldn't sleep with Derek day after. She didn't want to be a slut.  
Derek sat down and looked at her with those puppy eyes, that she liked so much. He was really pretty and he was not like those teenagers that she used to date. But so it wasn't Parrish.  
,,Please, don't be mad at me, but I need some time..." apologized Lydia and looked down at her hands.  
,,No, it's okay, I understand," smiled Derek and took her face in his hands. He raised her chin making her look at him. She raised her eyes and looked in his.  
He kissed her again and left her alone in that big house.  
Lydia went to sleep with a wide smile on her face. She felt happy, she felt wanted.

 _I have to call Parrish_ , was her last thought before she fell asleep.


	3. Perfect Weekend?

**Lydia's home. Sunday 12:14**

Lydia was sitting in a kitchen, eating her lunch. There was a big fight going on inside her. One part of hers wanted to call Parrish, or Derek. The other part, wanted to lock herself up in the basement.

_Oh, Allison, how I miss you in days like these._

Allison was her only true girl friend. Kira was... Nice, friendly, but she was also a little bit naive and anything that she would have said to her, Scott would know in minutes. Malia on the other hand was veracious, harsh and her only answer to Lydia's problem would probably be: breed. Even if she tried, she still couldn't hide her coyote thinking.

She finished her lunch and decided what to do. There was only one thing that could calm her. She took her car keys and left the house.

**Beacon Hills cementery. Sunday 13:02**

,,Hi, Allison." Lydia was standing at Allison's grave. Under her name, there was carved Argent's code.

_Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_

She was proud of Allison. Even thought that she was still just a normal human, she decided to stand for everything she loved. She stood up for her friends, for everything she loved. She died for that and her last words led to defeating the Oni.

Lydia put down flowers for her. Tulips. 

,,I need you, Allison, and I miss you so  _much_ ," she kneeled down and lit up the candle.

,,Hey, Parrish is  _something_ . You wouldn't tell right?" Lydia smiled. She felt like and idiot talking to big piece of stone, but it felt like right. She felt like all of her problems are faiding away. ,,Those killers who went after us? Well another Banshee made them. Funny, huh? Malia and Stiles are still dating... Your father, I suppose that I can't keep it from you, he is coming after Kate. Yeah, she's alive. And Scott? He's... He's happy I guess."

She looked down and scretched her forehead. ,,I hope you would have listened to me, Allison. If you did, you wouldn't be  _here."_   


She stood up and gently touched the cold stone. ,,I'll come soon, I promise."

Lydia felt like she would have broke down if she stayed in cementery for another moment.

But she had cleared her head.

**Parrish's loft. Sunday 14:56**

Lydia was standing in front of Jordan's door. She had to talk to him. She didn't know how to start, or actually anything she wanted to say. She just wanted to see him again.

She knocked three times and nervously pussyfooted. For about a minute nothing happened, she wanted to knock again, but suddenly the door quikly opened. Parrish stood there in his becoming uniform with surprised expression on his face.

,,Lydia? What are you...?" he didn't get to finish his question because Lydia stepped inside,  drawed his face to hers and kissed him. It didn't take him even a second and he put his hands around her waist. She cuddlet up to him and pulled his hair. He smelled nicely, she liked his nice smell. 

He pulled away too soon. ,,Lydia," he bit his lip and looked down at her. ,,I would love to stay, you have no idea how, but I have to go to work. Sherrif Stilinski called, something happened," she could say he wanted to fuck her right away, but his sense for justice was stronger.

She ran with her hand from his hair, down his chest, all the way to his hard cock. His eyes went wide and his breathing was suddenly quick. ,,You know what,  _deputy_ ?" she asked with hand still on his penis. When she called him that, he grabbed her waist again and stepped closer to her. It was obvious, that he wanted to kiss her again, but something was holding him back. ,,I will go home now, but you, you will call me..." she was running with finger on her other hand over his chin and lips, ,,... right when you finish your work for citizens of this town,  _deputy_ ."

She smiled and left Parrish alone and breathless in his loft.

**Lydia's home. Sunday 15:24**

There was Derek Hale on Lydia's driveway.

,,Are you here all day, or you just have a great sense to pick the right time?" Lydia locked her car after she parked him in front od Derek.

No answer.

She stepped in front of him with provocative smile. ,,Where have you been?" he asked frowningly.

,,Not your business," Lydia shook her head and headed to front door. Derek followed her. ,,You came here for your book?&

She unlocked her door and went inside, Derek was still right behind her.

,,You know I can smell it, right?" he asked. Still with his hard and serious face. Lydia turned over. 

_Lydia, it was just a kiss. Plus, he can't tell that you were doing it with Parrish._

,,I don't know what you're talking about," she shook her head again and headed to her room. ,,The other night, I didn't know what it was, but now I can tell. It's lust." Derek pushed her to a wall and kissed her.

The Banshee inside her won.

_Hope, you're happy._

Derek lifted her, she put her legs around his waist and kissed him back. It was not romantic like the last time. He squeezed her waist with one hand and with other one he was holding her head and pushing it to his.

They were kissing like this for a few moments, then he stepped to her bed and lied her down on it.

He took off his T-shirt and moved above laying Lydia. He kissed her again. She ran with her hands up and down his back, leaving red scratches. He started kissing her neck, Lydia moaned a few times. He ran with his hand under her skirt between her legs.

She was wet like hell. Excitingly slowly ran inside her with one finger.Lydia wanted more. So much more.

,,Derek, come on..." she bit her lower lip and moaned again. She wanted to let everything out.

,,Lydia, don't hold back. You're my wailing woman.  _Scream_ for me."

And she did. She let out the longest and loudest scream. And Derek heard her.

He pulled out his finger from her. He took her arms with one hand and held them above Lydia's head.

Derek unzipped his pants, pulled out his member. With only a few movements he put on a condom, like it was his profession and he pulled into her...

 

**Lydia's bedroom. Sunday 17:32**

,,What about Braeden?"

Lydia and Derek were putting on their clothes. Lydia felt good. She had small bruises around her wrists from Derek's grasp. Everything hurt her a little bit, but she liked it. She knew, that she has one big blue bruise all over her butt, but she didn't care at all.

She liked what she woken up in Derek. She liked that he was slapping her ass. She liked that he was strangling her a little bit. She liked that he did all that, but he didn't hurt her.

Lydia liked that animals inside them had fucking good time.

,,Braeden won't know about this." Derek shook his head and put on shoes. He tied his laces and stood up from her bed.

,,She won't know, but... I can't be with her no more, it wouldn't be right" he went to Lydia and kissed her gently on lips.

,,I hope I didn't hurt you," he caressed her cheek and smiled.

,,You didn't do anything I didn't like." Lydia assured him and smiled back.

He kissed her again. When his lips pulled away and Lydia opened her eyes, Derek was gone leaving her window opened.

Lydia ran with her fingers through her hair. They were messy.

_I need a shower._

 

**_Lydia's bedroom. Sunday 20:14_ **

Lydia's phone rang once. She reached for her phone. She had text from Parrish.

_Hey, Stilinski just let me go home. I hopped that we could talk. Or finish whatever you started earlier. -J._

Lydia smiled and quickly replied.

_Sure. I'll be at your place in 30 minutes._


	4. Protective ex-alpha

**_Deputy's loft. Sunday 20:27_ **

Lydia knocked on Deputy's doors. He opened quickly. He had wet hair and... He was wearing only jeans. Lydia loved the view on his naked muscular chest. It seemed like he was stepping in front of the door waiting for her to arrive. ,,Lydia," he smiled happily and stepped aside to let her in.

,,Deputy," she smiled back at him and entered his loft. In the middle of his living room she stopped and turned around. Deputy closed the door behind her and followed her.

,,So, what was that you..." Lydia was interrupted in the middle of the sentence by Jordan's mouth. It was sweet kiss and Parrish was the one to end it as well. ,,You have no idea how much I was looking forward to it." he was holding her face with both of his hands.

,,You know it's rude to interrupt someone, right?" Lydia had to smile. Even though Jordan was already a grown up man, he still sometimes acted like small boy. It was sweet and she liked that part of his.

,,I'm sorry," he smiled as well and released her head from his hands.He took a step backwards and straightened up like a soldier. ,,What were you saying?"

,,I was asking," started Lydia and sat on his couch, ,,what was that you wanted to talk about."

Deputy sat right next to her and put one arm over her shoulders. ,,Well, I was thinking about us," he looked down and took her right hand in his and started slowly running with his thumb over her hand.

,,I was thinking that you and I.. We could be, you know, more than friends.." he looked at her with unsure expression on his face.

,,L-Like a couple?" Lydia stuttered. She knew, that Jordan liked her, but she would never thought that he would want to date her. But on other hand, it made sense to her. He was family type. That type with three kids, perfect wife and white fence around his garden.

Jordan nodded. ,,Like a couple."

,,Jordan I-"

,,Shh." he put a finger on her lips and shook his head, ,,You don't have to answer right away, just think about it, please."

Lydia put his finger down. ,,No, wait. Jordan I like you, but trust me, it's not a good timing. I can't be with you right now. Maybe in a futu-"

,,I'll wait." he answered directly. 

,,Again that interrupting," Lydia smiled and shook her head.

Jordan smiled as well and kissed her. This time, it was Lydia who pulled away. ,,I have to go, Jordan, I still have to do something to school and so on. But I'm glad we talked."

He walked her to door and gave her one last goodbye kiss. 

**_Beacon Hills Downtown - Drugstore. Monday 16:13_ **

Lydia was standing in a line, holding a prescription for birth-controll pills. She visited her doctor right after school. It was her safeguard. She really didn't want small banshees, puppies, or whatever was Jordan. She was glad that her doctor didn't have obtrusive questions about her love life. Lydia stopped taking her pills after Jackson broke up with her...

_Jackson_

She still sometimes thought about him. She missed him, he was her first love...

,,Well, well. You're the last person I would expect here." she heard behind her back. She recognized that voice immediately. That voice hunted her in her nightmares. She shiverd. 

It was Peter Hale, who moved beside her. He had a basket full of some grocery. She didn't like that she was alone with him. With no wolves around. He had arrogant smile on his face.

,,So tell me, what medicine do banshees nee-" he looked on her prescription and paused in surprise. ,,Oh," he laughed and examined her with his eyes. She hated it. ,,So tell me, Lydia, do you  weil in bed?"

,,I won't talk to  _you_ ."

Peter growled and moved back behind her back. The line moved and Lydia could finally give her perscription to pharmacist.

,,You know Lydia," Peter leaned over to her ear and whispered, ,,if your stallion won't satisfy you, you can call me anytime. I want to hear you  _scream_ because of  _me_ again."

She shivered. Everything that he just said was obscene and twisted. The last time she screamed because of him, she almost bled to death.

The pharmacist came back with her pills. She took them with shaking hand and quickly left the store.

She could say, that she heard Peter laughing.

_What is wrong with all men in Beacon Hills?!_ _What is wrong with me?_

Lydia was sitting in her car still shivering. She was angry, but not because of Peter, it was because of herself. She wasn't disgusted by all that he said. Some part inside her was thinking, that Peter could really satisfy her. It wanted to mate with Peter.

,,Fuck you, Banshee, just fuck you." cried out Lydia and started the car.

 

 

**_Lydia's house. Wednesday 20:13_ **

Lydia had quick dinner alone again. Since her mom took the new job for some big medical company, she wasn't home much.

Derek Hale was laying on her bed with one arm under his head. With other hand he was playing with snowball from Lydia's grandma. Lydia enjoyed that view. Derek had dishevelled hair and classic bristles.

He was wearing khaki T-shirt, which fitted him perfectly, and dark jeans. His T-shirt was lifted up a little bit, so Lydia could see a short path of hair, which ended under his jeans...

,,See something you like?" he asked provocatively and sat down. 

,,You have messy hair." she answered and folded her arms over her chest. He grined.

,,I ran."

,,You ran 4 miles just to see me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. 

,,Well, I wanted to talk to you anyway, so it's maybe good that you're here..."

,,About this?" Derek pointed at pack of pills on her desk. Lydia definitely didn't put them there. ,,You went through my stuff?!"

,,I caught a scent." Derek didn't care that she was angry as it seemed. ,,And actually, I'm glad that you got those. I'm not ready to be a father yet and I'm afraid that..." he stepped closer to her, ,,...if you scream like the last time, I won't be able hold myself back to put the condom on first." he grined again.

,,You have no idea what that your wail is dong to me. It's like I'm losing control over my body..." he smelled her hair and then tasted her neck with his tongue.

,,Do I have to use that condom?" he asked and clasped her throat with his hand.

,,No," she moaned and bended her head backwards.

,,Good..."

He directed Lydia to bed with his hand still on her throat.Derek layed her down and unbottened her blouse. He took it off with her bra and kissed her.

,,Now, you will keep your arms over your head. I don't want you to move them, okay?" he was covering her chin, neck and decolt with kisses. 

,,Y-yes." she liked him like this. She liked dominating Derek. ,,Yes, what?" he growled and bit her in a nipple.

,,Oh f-... Yes,  _sir_ !" she cried out and did as he told her.

,,Better," he smiled and licked her other nipple. He took time. He was licking and sucking her breasts. And what an amazing job he did. Lydia felt that she could come only like that.

Suddenly Derek stopped and sniffed. He looked at Lydia and then at her crotch. He smiled and moved lower. He lifted her skirt up with only one quick move.

He moved back up to her and kissed her. She felt his finger stimulating her clit over her panties.

,,What would you want me to do, Lydia?" he asked provocatively again and gave her a small kiss.

,,F-Fuck me, please, just fuck me." Lydia was squirming under his touch.

,,Fuck me,  _what?!"_  asked Derek and slapped her between her legs. It hurted her, but she enjoyed it. He awoken some naughty side inside her. Someone submissive, someone who wanted to take orders.

Lydia finally saw that alpha side inside him. 

,,Fuck me, sir." Lydia cried out.

Derek unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. Lydia wanted to touch him, but she had to keep her arms over her head.

For a few moments he tortured her, he was titillating her. He was crossing with his cock around entering inside her. Lydia couldn't hold herself back, she wanted to scream again. She wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to feel his cock going forwards and backwards inside her. She wanted him to  _fill_ her.

And she screamed.

Derek looked up to her face. She could see that his eyes turned bright blue. 

At the same time she felt that he finally entered her with quick and hard thrust.

Lydia shouted out. It felt amazing.

Derek started thrusting his hips quickly. At the same time he moved over her and put one hand around her throat again. Lydia knew, that if he wanted he could kill her right away, but she trusted him.

She felt that her orgasm was coming, Derek was kissing her and moaning at the same time.

And then he bit her.

She came and screamed Derek's name. 

And Derek cummed inside her.

**_Lydia's house. Wednesday 21:42_ **

Lydia came back from her bathroom to her bedroom. She still had wet hair from a shower. Derek wasn't in the room anymore. She noticed that he left a note on her bed.

_Scott called. I have to leave. I will come back. Remember, I like to protect what's mine._

,,Oh, awesome. Now I have a werevolf who thinks, that I'm his property. Fuck." Lydia sighed and threw a note away.


	5. Time to make things right

**_Derek's loft. Friday 16:12_ **

,,Finally," he smiled and let Lydia inside.

Lydia passed by Derek. She didn't get much further to his loft. She felt kind of uncomfortable, since the time that they slept together, she felt much calmer and finally she could think with her brain not her...

,,I want to talk to you," she crossed her amrs on her chest and looked recalcitrantly in his eyes.

,,All right," he smiled, stepped closer to her and mimicked her position. He looked like he had control over everything. His life, his pack, Lydia... Like he still felt like an alpha.

,,About that note," Lydia bit her lower lip and didn't feel as confident as when she decided to visit him.

,,I don't like that you have this twisted opinion, that you own me, or have to protect me, or whatever you were thinking when you wrote that note. Actually I feel so much better now and - and I'm independent woman and I don't belong to anyone!" her hands were shaking and she felt a little bit angry, when she saw that he was still smiling.

,,You _mated_ with me, Lydia, so we belong together, whether you like it or not."

She hated that smile on his face. She felt rising rage inside her.

,,I didn't mate with you! That's- I'm not some wolf like you. No, no!" she shook her head.

,,When you _screamed_ ," he took one step closer to her and raised her chin up, so she had to look him in the eyes, ,,you were like me. And you liked it." he raised his eyebrows and nodded to make his point.

,,Well," she felt like he drived her into a corner, ,,but it wasn't me who had sex with you. I feel much better now, just FYI and I don't think that I want to continue with that... Stuff we were doing." She stepped back and moved his hand from her chin.

,,I'm perfect for you, Lydia. Otherwise that Banshee inside you? She wouldn't pick me." he still had confident smile on his perfect face.

,,Maybe you were not the only one that she picked..." Lydia whispered and looked down. She didn't feel comfortable saying it to him, but he left her no other choice.

He would keep coming up with reasons why they two would be a perfect couple.

When he didn't say anything for a long time, Lydia dared to look up again.That confident smile was gone.

It was replaced with surprised and... Hurt look. And suddenly that strong alpha was gone. ,,Derek I'm sorry I-" Lydia started apologizing, but Derek stopped her by waving his hand.

,,Stop. I guess I knew it. I didn't want to admit that, but I knew it. I _smelled_ it, him, from you..." he still looked disappointed.

Lydia felt relieved that he didn't get angry, but on the other hand she felt terrible, that she hurt him. That she hurt his pride.

,,I guess then, that you want to be with him," he put on a fake smile to cover his feelings. Lydia didn't want to make it even worse by trying to comfort him, so she played along.

,,Yes. And you, Derek, you don't belong with someone me. You belong with girl like Braeden, someone strong and... Someone who can kick your ass." She laughed. Derek nodded and sighed.

,,And I guess that you don't need some sour wolf with power obsession." Lydia smiled. She had to admit, that he took it much better then she expected.

,,Well, then see you later." she tapped on his shoulder and headed to door.

,,Hey, Lydia?" he called at her with that confident smile agian, ,,I know you will come back. It's in your nature." he shrugged his shoulders. ,,And it's in mine to  _satisfy_ you."

  
**_Deputy's loft. Friday 17:34_ **

,,Oh good, you made it perfectly, I just got the lasagna of the oven." Parrish opened doors in black tank top and grey shorts. He had his hair perfectly coiffured. When he let her in and kissed her, she could smell his cologne. He was perfectly shaved as usual and she liked that.

Derek scratched her with his stubble on places, where it was really uncomfortable.

,,You look beautiful," he smiled, put his arm around her waist and leaded her to his dining room.I made the right decsion ran through Lydia's head, when he seated hir at his dining table and served her dinner like a gentleman.

She knew that he liked her and she liked him back. It felt right.

And it was her decision at last.


	6. PROLOGUE

_**Three years later.** _

Lydia woke up. She felt strange, everything hurt her a little bit when she strechted in a bed. But something didn't feel right. She was naked and had never slept naked. When she finally looked around herself, she did not recognize the bedroom she was in.

She sat down and looked around herself in panic.

_What's happening?!_

Finally she noticed a person laying next to her. It was Derek Hale. It seemed that Lydia woke him up, because he turned around and opened one eye to look at her.

,,Good morning, Lydia." he smiled.

,,Derek? What the hell is going on? How the hell did I get in here and what the fuck are  _you_ doing here with me?!" she got up angrily and started looking for her clothes.

,,Well," he layed on his back and put one arm under his head, ,,First of all, this is  _my_ bedroom and  _my_ bed. Secondly I would say, that your mating season just started." Derek grinned at Lydia when he saw her shocked face.

,,I guess, that we will so much fun again." He got up and headed to shower, leaving speechless Lydia in the room alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you, who read my work. I'm sorry for mistakes, but english is not my first language and I still try to improve it.  
> Also I would like to apologize to everyone who hated this ending but hey, Lydia might have decided for Parrish, but the Banshee obviously had another opinion. :)  
> I hope you will come back to my work about Stiles and this new misterious girl in Beacon Hills!


End file.
